Acute pulmonary lesions or multiorganic insufficiencies are diseases of extremely high death ratio, and intensive studies have been given to these diseases in terms of pathology, early diagnosis and treatment. The onset of these diseases often follows or accompany infectious diseases. In such cases, endotoxin is considered to play a major role. Endotoxin is known to activate phagocytes, such as macrophage, and various cytokines which are derived through the activation are considered to participate in the symptoms.
Cytokines deeply concerned with pulmonary lesions or multiorganic insufficiencies include TNF (tumor necrosis factor), interleukins, etc. These cytokines have been confirmed to induce an acute pulmonary lesion in animal experiments.
Studies have now been directed to monoclonal antibodies against endotoxin or TNF as promising prophylactic or treating agents for the above-mentioned diseases. While their effectiveness in animal models has been ascertained, a sufficient clinical treatment has not yet been established.